This invention deals with novel sulfated condensation products of ethylene oxide with bases formed by condensing propylene oxide with propylene glycol, and having a molecular weight of about 1100 to 4800. The sulfated condensation products are useful as components in hair shampoo systems to provide an after-shampoo conditioning effect.
The primary function of any hair shampoo product is, of course, to thoroughly remove from the hair accumulated deposits of sebum, airborne particulate materials, and residues of hair treating compositions such as hair sprays or other grooming aids. At least as important, however, from the standpoint of consumer satisfaction are the wet and dry combing properties of the hair after shampooing and the feel and appearance of the hair. As a general rule, shampoos that thoroughly clean the hair tend to leave it hard to comb and in a dry, flyaway condition. Conversely, shampoos which avoid "over-drying" the hair, usually do so at the expense of cleaning effectiveness.
We have discovered a class of materials which when formulated with certain foam promoting agents as will be hereinafter detailed, yield compositions comparable to the better commercially available shampoo compositions in foaming and detergent activity. The compositions of the invention not only impart a smooth, soft feel to the hair, but combing, both wet and dry, is markedly improved.
The prior art describes in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,674,619, methods of making condensation products of ethylene oxide with bases formed by condensing propylene oxide with propylene glycol. We sulfate these condensation products to yield the novel detergents of this invention. The prior art also discloses a family of polyoxypropylene glycol disulfate detergents described as superior heavy-duty fabric detergents having low foaming properties. These materials are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,802,789. Also shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,243,455 is a class of polyether hydroxy sulfonate surface active agents said to be useful in emulsification and demulsification and as components in laundering compositions having good soil anti-redeposition properties. Nowhere in the art, however, is there disclosed the class of sulfated condensation products described herein or the use of such products as components in hair shampoo compositions.